wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Übercommander
Übercommanders (Supercommanders), also and more formally known as Überkommandanten, are highly influential and important commanders in German military who are under command of General Irene Engel in Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus. They are currently stationed in the United States of America and B. J. Blazkowicz is tasked to assassinate them all. According to Grace Walker, killing all the Übercommanders will destabilize the entire Nazi chain of command in the US by making sure Engel will not have any successors. They can also be seen in Wolfenstein: Youngblood, tasked with important missions. UberKommandant ''is high rank officer which can be encountered during assassination missions or Abbey's random tasks. They are more durable than Kommandant or Kampfkommandant. Overview The New Colossus Their locations are available through deciphering enigma codes using enigma console and their profiles are also available through killing board specially throughout the whole United States of America. All these will become available once you bring New Orleans dossier from Manhattan bunker. Both are in Eva's Hammer. Not all Übercommanders are German, such as Roderick Metze, a former American dentist. But due to The Freedom Chronicles being non-canon, this is yet to be seen. After B.J. successfully assassinates all Übercommanders, the entire Nazi chain of command in the US crumbles leading to disorganization of the Nazi occupational force in the US. Strategy *They essentially act like commanders. They will call reinforcements when they find B.J. and distance is shown thanks to their radio transmission. However they mostly wear side caps, unlike usual commanders who wear peak caps. *They have higher durability than usual troops and are equipped with a kampfpistole. *Kampfpistoles will do extremely high damage and knock down B.J.. Alongside with high health this makes them a very dangerous foe if you fight them directly. *It is recommended to use stealth, or end the fight immediately by combat take down or using maximum firepower as much as possible. Youngblood They are high rank officer which can be encountered during assassination missions or Abby's random tasks. They are more durable than Kommandant or Kampfkommandant. They can come equipped with various weapons, such as Kugelgewehr, Elektrokraftwerk. There are only a few named Übercommanders in the game, namely Bayer and Fleischer, however randomly spawned Übercommanders can be seen quite often due to Abby's task. Trivia * The position of Übercommander (Super Commander, not to be confused with the role of Supreme Commander) appears to have been a post-war development, combining the powers and responsibilities of a ''Militärbefehlshaber (Military governor) with that of the corresponding civilian position, Reichskommissar (Reich Commissioner). Übercommanders could be appointed on a permanent or temporary (emergency) basis, and prior to the outset of the American Revolution were mostly used in the American Territories. They were nearly always Waffen-SS or (more rarely) Wehrmacht officers, though in theory at least civilians could be appointed to the position as well. ** Interestingly, within the SS at large, Übercommander is treated as a military rank as well as a position, which may suggest that civilian SS & other Nazi party members appointed to this position automatically gain the rank/uniform as well. ** Übercommanders could be appointed on a temporary basis to organize and direct emergency operations in a particular geographic area. * The position/rank was originally, and formally still is, known as Überkommandant. Over time it has apparently become partially Anglicized to its more common name. Gallery Uberkommander.png|An Übercommander in hazmat suit. Ubercommander2.png|An Übercommander with normal uniform. PicsArt_10-02-03.49.47.jpg|Concept art for Übercommander. ubercommander1.jpg|Ubercommander Bayer in Wolfenstein: Youngblood. Fleischer.jpg|Uberkommandant Fleischer in Wolfenstein: Youngblood. ubercommander2.jpg|Randomly spawned in Wolfenstein: Youngblood. Category:Nazi Soldier Category:The New Colossus enemies Category:Axis Category:Enemies Category:Übercommanders Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Germans Category:The New Colossus characters Category:The Freedom Chronicles Characters Category:Youngblood characters